Meelo's Grave
by Makorra7Ever
Summary: After a day at the beach, something unspeakable happens to Korra, Tenzin, and the rest of the crew. Meelo's death. How will Korra handle the situation, thinking it's all her fault? Has some Makorra! T for Language and death of a character.
1. The Death Of The Best Boy In The World

It was a hot day in Republic City, and Mako, Bolin and I were laying on the beach. I was so far in that every time the water came around, it went up to my neck. But I liked the way it felt, it reminded me of home.

I can't say the same for the others, though. Boling was only as far as the water being up to his knees, and Mako hardly ever got a sprinkle of this salty H2O. I felt that they could both use a little of the ocean so I water bended it so they were soaked. Bolin laughed about it and splashed some water at me, but Mako was downright pissed.

"What's the matter with you?" He yelled as he stormed off.

"Can't he take a joke?" I asked Bolin once he was out of hearing distance.

"You get used to it," he replied.

"Korra!" I heard a group of children screaming. I turned around and saw Tenzin and his kids rushing towards me. All of them having that cute little white spot of sunscreen on their noses. Tenzin was following shortly behind. They dropped their supply of shovels and buckets and rushed over to hug me.

"Hey kids," I stood up and gave them all hugs, "What brings you down here?"

Tenzin finally caught up to us and gathered his children. "They wanted to come down to the beach and swim."

Meelo dived right into the water and when he came up he screamed. "The water's cold. daddy!" All the kids laughed including Bolin and I, and I remembered that Mako left. _He probably went back to his shabby little attic. Wanny. _

Now all the kids were soaking up the water by the time Mako came back.

"You are just like a cat!" I realized, "Always cocky, but when it comes to water you head for the hills!" Everyone laughed except Mako, who flashed me a glare.

"Trust me, I'm not here for you. But it's such a nice day, I'm not going to let you get to me."

"Oh good excuse," I leaped into the ocean to play with the kids.

"C'Mon bro," Bolin said as Mako sat down next to him, "Lighten up."

"I am light."

We were at the beach, basically all day. It was four by the time we decided to all head home.

"Kids," Tenzin motioned towards the house, "Meet me at home within the next five minutes." He set off to his house on his island.

"But daddy!" Meelo complained, "I don't wanna go!" But Tenzin was already out of hearing reach.

"Don't worry kids," I stated, "We can still play. For a while, at least."

Everyone cheered happily as they splashed back into the water. I glanced over to Mako and Bolin, only to see that they were drying off.

"We're gonna head back. That okay?" Bolin asked. Of course, Mako was going back no matter what, but I could convince Bolin to stay. I'm not being left with these three kids under only _my _supervision!

"Please stay!" I asked Bolin as I got out of the sea, "I really need some help with these kids."

Mako spoke for his brother, "We're going."

I glared at him and teased around Bolin, rubbing his bare chest.

"Please," I extended the word so it sounded like it had a million "e"'s in it.

Mako looked disgusted and started walking away. "See you at home, bro."

Bolin blushed, "Fine, I'll stay. But only for a while."

"Yay!" I exasperated. When I turned around, the most horrible, most terrifying, most powerful thing crawled into my eyes. Jinora and Ikki were screaming at me to save him.

"Go get Tenzin!" I yelled at Bolin, "Go!" He ran off as I dashed into the water. Meelo was a good twenty feet out into the ocean, unable to swim, and almost buried under a tidal wave charging towards him.

I swam as fast as I could out into the deep blue, willing to risk anything to save this little boy's life.

_Ten feet._

I swam faster, watching Meelo's head bob in and out of the water.

_Five feet._

I reached out my hands to grab him, but the tidal wave came sooner. It plowed us both under the current and I opened my eyes to see where Meelo went.

I ignored the pain of saltwater flushing in my eyes enough to spot him about ten feet away from me, his lifeless body floating at the top of the water. _God no. God, please no!_

I swam closer and grabbed him tightly, my feet now able to touch the bottom of the water. I ran up as fast as I could to shore, the kids still screaming, and Tenzin finally arriving.

_Not today. Not today._

I layed Meelo down on the sand, plugged his nose, and pushed down on his chest. _Two times. Three times. _I could hear Bolin telling my softly that it was too late, but I wasn't giving up on this poor child's life. _Ten times. Eleven times._

Bolin pulled me away kicking and screaming. I tried to fight him off but couldn't, facing the horrible facts. Jinora, Ikki, and the rest of us were all crying as Tenzin softly picked Meelo up and carried him away.

"W-Where are you taking him?" I asked, screaming at the top of my lungs.

"Home." Tenzin replied, still shaken up, but trying to be strong.

As they were carrying Meelo's lifeless body to the boat that will drive them to their little island, I fell into Bolin's arms. He wasn't crying anymore, but I could tell he wanted to. I was bawling my eyes out, chanting, "It's all my fault. It's all my fault."

Bolin tried to comfort me, telling me it wasn't my fault, but it didn't work.

_It was all my fault._

_It was all my fault._

_Meelo is dead._

_Because of me._


	2. Training With Mako

As I lay fresh roses on the body of the best little boy in the world, I reflected all the wonderful times we had together.

I remember when we got Ice Cream and walked down the beach. He had chocolate, I had Cookie Dough. He dropped his and started crying, so I gave him mine. He said, "Thank you, Korra!" and licked that sucker clean. Oh how I longed for more, but I didn't want to be greedy.

I remember when he was so eager to see me training, so he came down to watch. I'd shoot the earth disks at the net, and he'd shout, "Hooray!" And whenever Mako would light fire in his hands, Meelo would blow it out with Air Bending.

I remember his bright and shiny face yesterday, before I took that all away.

I placed the flowers on Meelo's chest and walked back over to Tenzin. This funeral wasn't the biggest, but it still meant a lot. Tenzin, Bolin, Mako, Jinora, Ikki, Pema, and I were the only ones there. It took place on the Island where we live.

Tenzin said his final words to all of us, "Meelo was a very loving young boy. He was a good Airbender, but an even greater friend. His death will surely bring a tragedy to Republic City, or even just his closest friends. So let us all be strong, for Meelo."

Then everybody repeated his last words and they buried his coffin. No matter how strong we all were, it was still so very sad to see this, especially on such a young boy. Ikki was crying, Jinora was crying, Pema was crying, and I was about to cry.

I quickly walked away before anyone could notice. I dived into the water, ignoring that I'm ripping up this beautiful dress I bought from some guy in a tent, and swam to shore. I walked to the beach where I last saw him, and cried my eyes out. I heard footsteps coming from behind me so I bucked up.

Mako sat next to me, staring into the ocean. Neither of us talked for awhile, until I broke the awkward silence.

"You're not wet," I mentioned, remembering he was at the funeral too.

"I came by boat," he said, "that's the smart thing to do."

I knew he tried to make that a joke, but it hurt me inside.

"It's all my fault," I stated, "I should've gotten there sooner, I was just too busy trying to piss you off." I had my knees close to my face, my arms were holding them, and I bent my head down.

"It's not your fault," were the last words he said before he stood up and walked to his home, "We have training in an hour."

...

I flung the earth rocks into the net with absolutely no force. I tried it again, no force. I was too busy feeling bad for myself to realize that Mako and Bolin were whispering about me.

"What?" I yelled, "What are you saying about me?"

Bolin backed away, "N-Nothing. It's just-"

"You're sucking it up today," Mako interrupted.

I walked over to him, still angry and hurt, and said, "Well sorry if I'm not being the best that I can be today, but have you realized? I just went to a funeral of the boy I just killed!"

"You didn't kill him!" Mako screamed getting in my face.

"Yes I did! It was _my _duty to take care of them and I blew it! I was too late! I wasn't paying attention!"

"Well maybe you should've instead of flirting with Bolin!"

My face flushed, "I wasn't flirting with him, I was trying to get him to stay! Unlike somebody else we all know!"

Mako looked taken aback, "Whatever, let's just get back to work."

He was just about ready to walk away, but I slapped him hard on the cheek. His face turned red as a tomato and he pounced on me. He pinned my to the ground.

"You may be the Avatar, but you're not perfect!"

I kicked him in the reer, he turned over and I pinned him down, sweat rolling down both our faces.

"You just can't stand a little water on you!" I claimed.

"What does _that _have to do with anything?" Mako asked, trying to flee from my grasp.

"Just admit it! Admit I killed Meelo!"

"No! You didn't, Korra!"

"Yes I did!" A giant earth rock pounded me in the chest and I flew back several feet into a wall. Bolin was standing there, crazy in the eyes.

"I hate seeing you two like this!" He yelled, "Korra, you did _not _kill Meelo!"

"But I-"

"Shut up!" he interrupted me. "And Mako, you need to lay off the act! Korra's hurt, I'm hurt, we're all hurt. It seems like the only one who never gives a shit about anything is you!"

"Bro lis-"

"No!" he interrupted again. "Training's over for today." He threw down the rock that was in his hand and walked out the door. Mako was now standing, but I was still sitting up against the wall that bruised my back.

He walked up to me and offered his help. I took his hand and stood up.

Then the weirdest thing happened...

_We hugged. _


	3. Blowing Off Steam With Mako

Despite mine and Mako's differences, I slept on their couch. We don't really have much differences now, that we've hugged, but still. I would've been perfectly fine hugging Tenzin, or Bolin, or even Toza! But I got stuck with Mako, and I kind of liked it.

But don't get any ideas! It was just the heat of the moment, I was sad, he was there, et cetera.

Right now I'm shifting and turning on this lump of a couch while trying to get some decent sleep. I'm most certainly _not _going to Air Temple Island for a while. I can't stand to see the others after what I've brought on them.

I've been twisting my body for over an hour and finally face the facts that I'm not going to get a good sleep tonight. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, trying to see in this dark hole of a room. I got up and quietly walked over to the two beds that Mako and Bolin were sleeping on.

They were both sound asleep, _perfect. _I opened up the floor which unleashed the staircase that lead me downstairs. I flinched when the creaking turned into a crashing and hoped no one heard. I saw Mako's sheets move and I quickly left, leaving the stairs open.

_It'd be better to keep them open and having them find me, than closing them up and waking the whole building. _

I quickly and quietly snuck down to the training room, hoping that if I threw a few rocks I'd let off some steam. Once I was in, I walked over to the Rock-Circle-thingies and began pounding them against the net.

I was just about to throw another couple when the sound of feet stopped me. Without looking, I hurled the rocks toward the stalker, but the person ducked. I got a look at who it was; Mako. He somewhat laughed and stepped in.

"If you hate me that bad then why don't you just tell me?" He walked over to me and I chuckled too. "Couldn't sleep?" I nodded my head. "Me either."

"Did I wake you?" I wondered if the stairs were that noticeable.

"Well I'd already been awake the whole night, so no."

"Oh," I stated, "Okay well I didn't come here to chatter, I came here to blow off some steam. So if you want to practice with me, let 'er rip."

All of a sudden a giant fireball came speeding towards my face. I ducked, slid, and threw a rock at Mako's stomach.

"Oh I see how it is," I got into a fighting stance and so did he.

After various throwing rocks, fire, sweat, and spit, Mako insisted that this would be more fun with a radio. He ran off to get one and I rubbed my face with a towel. _Man I'm so sweaty, I bet I look disgusting._

He came back, and after a half-an-hour of searching through channels to find a good station, we practiced. Let me tell you, nothing is better than almost dying by giant clumps of fire, defending yourself with little rocks, all while listening to hard core fight music.

"Is it hot in here, or is it just me?" Mako took off his shirt and threw it on the floor. I tried not to notice his rock hard abs, his sweaty chest, and his perplexed body shape. I decided making a funny comment about it would cover up the fact that I was drooling over him.

"Wow Mako, you've got some abs!" I joked. He laughed and complemented my amazing arm muscle. We got back to business.

Mako was just about to throw another flame when the song ended and a slow, love song began. His face tightened up in disgust and he leaned down to change the station.

"Wait," I stopped him, "I kind of like it."

Before I knew it, we were slow dancing, his hand on my waist, my hand on his shoulder, and both our other hands meeting at the end as we danced around the radio. I tried to ignore the fact that the sweat from his chest was making my clothes stick to him.

"I'm sorry," Mako broke the sweet silence.

"About what?"

"About Meelo."

"Oh," I rested my head on his shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it wa-"

"No it wasn't, Korra," he interrupted me. "You didn't purposely kill him did you? You were just too late, we all were."

I didn't want to talk any more, but he kept going.

"Just please don't live the rest of your life thinking you killed him, because you didn't. The only one that killed Meelo was that wave; that huge wave, not anybody else."

I understood him, but I still wouldn't face the fact that I didn't kill Meelo.

We stopped dancing, unaware that the song ended a long time ago, and we'd been dancing to nothingness. Mako lifted my head and stared me right in the eyes. _He wouldn't. He couldn't. He mustn't. _

But he did. He put his hand under my chin and leaned in. We were so close I could feel him breathing on my cold lips. We were just about to make contact, our lips so-

"Wait," I pulled back, "I-I can't."

"Why not?"

"B-Because you're like a brother to me!"

"But I'm _not _your brother," he insisted. He had a good point. Mako pinned me against a wall so I couldn't leave if I tried. But I didn't want to leave, either. He again put his hand under my chin, we leaned in close, I closed my eyes...

_And the rest is priceless. _


	4. Dreams To Nightmares

**Sorry I haven't added chapters in a while, but thanks for being patient!**

That night, despite my wonderful kiss with Mako, my dreams were covered over with nightmares...

My feet were sticking to the sandy beach as I walked down by the water. This place looked unfamiliar, but somehow notable. My toes, sand in between each one, were freezing, even though it was midday. The sun was beating down on me, but yet it was like I was jammed inside a cooler.

The sound of the seagulls above the water caused me to flash a look at the ocean. And there, about twenty feet out, _was Meelo. _Screaming for his life, he tried to paddle his way to shore, but only sank under the huge waves.

I dove into the water, ready to come to the rescue this time, but when my hands splashed into the waves, the sea turned to tar. Thick, and black as the water was, I struggled my way toward Meelo. And even though I was struggling to swim, his head kept bobbing in and out of the tar.

Finally, I was only a couple feet away from his tender body, but just as I reached out to grab him, his head flashed into the black sea. I dove under, and dared to open my eyes. I ignored the stinging in my eyes as much as I could in order to find Meelo. I looked around but all that was in front of me was black.

I've held my breath for more than I could and quickly rushed to the top for air. I, surprisingly, bolted out of the water at top speed. But when my head surfaced, it hit a rock. Not just a rock, _a cave wall._

I was now inside a cave, surrounded by water, and only given an inch to put my mouth in order to breath. The eye-stinging tar had finally turned back into the deep-blue, but Meelo was still nowhere to be seen. I dove under, looked around, and almost had a heart-attack. There, not two feet in front of my face was Meelo.

_In the mouth of a Hammerhead. _

No blood was flowing, no screams erupting, and no eyes opened. I shook Meelo, punched the shark, and eventually had to go up for air. I went up, hit my head (again) and dove back under. Only this time, diving under led to falling, as I was now hurtling at top speed down onto the beach.

I tried to water-bend my way to safety, but my bending didn't work in my dreams. A figure below me came into view. An object. A person.

A child.

I was screaming at dear Meelo to move, as I would kill him if I landed on him, only his feet were glued to the floor. Not literally, but still, he wouldn't budge. I was veering in, about to crush the life out of this poor boy.

I was coming fast, now. Like a Cheetah on steroids. He looked up at me and spoke his last words. "_I love you." _Right as I was crushing him, I woke up screaming and crying. The blanket that was on top of me flew on the floor and I was kicking my legs like a kangaroo.

Mako and Bolin woke up startled and quickly rushed towards the couch. I could hear words of, "What's wrong?" "Korra, you're fine!" And most importantly, "Meelo."

Mako sat next to me, calming me down some, as I sobbed my eyes out. I told them about my dream, and nobody spoke. Bolin suggested to go get some Coffee and left the room, obviously leaving me and Mako alone on purpose.

Mako put his arm around my and combed my hair with his fingers.

"It was horrible," I wept, not sounding at all like myself, "M-Meelo was just s-standing there and I w-was..." I trailed off as Mako shushed me, telling me everything was going to be all right. But I knew it wouldn't.

I would live forever remembering that little boy, and how I abruptly ended his life. Bolin came back with Coffee and we all drank up. I started feeling a little better, but not much. I'll spare you the details, but we had a long, emotional chat.

All I know it that no matter how much they tell me, how much they persuade me, how much they _convince _me...

I killed Meelo, and I'll live forever remembering that.


End file.
